bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Division 4
General Our squad stands for Hope and Compassion! I hope that you can defend and honor these ideals by showing people compassion even when you think they are undeserving, and striving to maintain hope for the best in all of us, and the worst in none of us. Duties The 4th Division is the medical and supply division. They handle treating the injured, and doing most of the odd-jobs arounf the Seireitei. The 4th is further divided into groups that handle these various jobs. Each member of the 4th Division is also a member of an Advanced Relief Team. Other division members use their spiritual power only for fighting. Many of the 4th Division members posses great healing abilities, and use these to tend to wounds and provide relief. They use these special powers and the benefits of their training to provide speed to aid injured comrades. Despite this, any and all people are welcomed with open arms into the 4th Division, should they choose to join. The 4th Division is also dedicated to various forms of medical research. Such as developing vaccines, medications, and other various medicinal products whether they be for hospital, or commercial use. Members of the 4th Division are all required to wear a relief pack when on missions. In the pack, one finds all the necessary equipment needed for providing aid to downed division members. The captain, however, uses her haori in place of a relief pack. In addition, the nurses who work in the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho have special shihaksho that are pink in colour with hats that are reminiscent of nurse uniforms of the human world. Members of the 4th Division are often looked down upon by many members of the 11th Division who bully them around because they believe 4th Division members are weak, despite strict lectures from the 4th Division's Captain Azumi Haruko, and 11th Division Captain Higosha Banteki. E.A.R.U (Emergency Aerial Relief Unit) - The Anqet The Anqet is the third largest ship in the RSAF fleet. It is the only ship in the fleet under the complete control of the 4th Division. The Anqet and its crew is responsible for evacuating both citizens and shinigami in warzones, and provide mobile medical aid. As the third largest ship in the fleet, it is only slightly smaller than the Palamecia. The Anqet is designed to hold a large number of people safely, and comfortably, while offering sufficient treatment for any injured. To do this, space that is usually occupied by weapons is used to house medical bays for passengers and crew alike. These modifications allow the Anqet to function as a mobile HQ for the 4th Division, being able to hold up to 650 people overall. The Anqet also houses 25 holding bays for two types of ships for when the terrain is too dangerous for the Anqet to land safely. The first being the Luna, a small transport vessel meant primarily for ferrying passengers to and from the Anqet. Lunas are also equipped with light weaponry for self defense. The second of these ships, are small fighter jets used to repel enemies attacking the ships, and protect the Luna transporters. The Anqet is kept in a sealed off, shieled area underneath the courtyard of the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho, and only emerges during times of war, or if the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho is too full. Squad Information Theme Songs: Our in battle theme and our out of battle theme Pokemon: Chansey Color: Dark-Cyan Mascot: African Lion Mottos: "Those who apply only their bodies are weak. True strength, is applying the mind." "When the power of love overcomes the love of power the world will know peace." "Peace begins with a smile." "Wars are poor chisels for carving out peaceful tomorrows." "Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome." "When one aims for perfection, they discover it is a moving target." "One mind, any weapon." Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 4th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 4th. However, the 4th Division Barracks also houses the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho (綜合救護詰所, the coordinated relief station), which is the primary medical facility of the Seireitei and Soul Society at large. As such, the 4th Division barracks grounds is quite large. Seats The 4th Division is organized as a traditional Gotei 13 division, with a full compliment of 20 seats plus nearly 300 unseated officers. 4th-13th seats each lead 5 relief teams respectively. The 4th Division's main goal is to supply medical aid, janitorial services, and to keep supply routes moving. Note that despite the relief leader status, the seated members of the 4th Division each still take on the duties of a physician/nurse/whatever. Former Members Category:Seireitei Category:Gotei 13